Unit 5 - Between the Wars
'HW for Mon 1/11 p. 672-705 Ch. 29 The World in the 1920's' - Russia’s communist gov. seized the department stores previously for the rich and set up gov stores called GUM (State Universal Store) to show everything was for every body - Problems: 1. They didn’t have much money for consumer goods b/c of reforms 2. Communism might not agree w/ consumerism 3. Gov had to try to protect those who worked in sales as they had to wait on others 9 called them “workers of the counter” but this made them somewhat arrogant - Had bad quality products and service customers complaining didn’t get answered - Developments in 1920-30 - Anti Brit. colonialism - Industrial innovations - Economic depression and authoritarian regime (like German Nazism) - Roaring 20’s - After effects of war: death, inflation by printing more $, injury - Democracy/ republic in Germany - Cubist movement w/ Picasso - Writers and architectures break new ground/ challenge tradition - Einstein’s theory of relativity in physics ' - Atomic structure + genetics - Consumer items like radio - Women’s roles increased in the middle class (pop. culture like dance crazes) and right to vote in Germany, Brit., U.S., and Turkey - In W. Europe traditionalists (usually vets.) vs. left wing (communism) - Also didn’t regain export market taken by U.S. or Japan Other Industrial centers - Canada, Australia and New Zealand got independence (the Brit. Dominions) - had solid export growth and pop. Gains - Australia had welfare due to labor movement - Brit. Commonwealth of Nations was a free association - U.S. corp. expanded and innovated - Ford’s assembly line -copied globally - Jazz and Hollywood starts to be more international - U.S. isolationist (no league of nations) also had fear of communism - Japan industrializes agric. Reform and mech. Equipments - had zaibatsus (company combines that were linked to gov) in ship building, metallurgy, electricity but still needed to export cheap to the W b/c of pop growth Fascism - 1919 '''Benito Mussolini '(former soldier and socialist) forms fasio di combattimento (union for struggle) in Italy for a corporate gov to replace others with national unity - 'Fascism '''violently attacked other groups, the seeked an authoritarian ruler for nationalism to avoid capitalism and socialism - In Italy: b/c they gov little land from WWI, veteran feel abandoned by society, labor unrest, parliament indecisive - Mussolini is asked by king to create new gov., he eliminated opposers, stops election, state controls economy and military is glorified - Also happens in Baltic States who rivaled each other (Poland gets a dictator, Yugoslavia gets a monarch - Why? B/c they hadn’t modernized and had traditional agriculture when peasant raised aristocrats supported fascist like regimes. - Change is complex as different political forms took control, economy of U.S. and Japan are livelier than W> Europe Revolution - Latin America countries expanded shipping during the war as European goods weren’t bought as much during War (called import substitution) and used machinery, this stops afterwards= poverty - Argentina allows middle class vote, but had more labor unrest, used syndicalism (general strike) to try to seize power, but failed and suppressed except Mexico - Mexican Revolution caused by internal forces - '''Porfiro Diaz '''is dictator, had foreign concessions in mining, RR etc. - Foreigners had economic control, hacienda systems, corrupt gov censored complaints - '''Francisco Madero '''runs against Diaz (now 80) is arrested Diaz is put back in charge, Madero is released and calls for revolt - '''Pancho Villa '''and '''Emiliano Zapata '(who wanted land reform slogan land and liberty) - Madero lost control after his reforms weren’t effective and was assassinated by U.S. - General Victoriano Huerta tried to make a dictatorship was supported by landowners, army and foreigners, but was forced out of power - RR moved soldiers included armed women: soldaderas - U.S. was at border - Alvaro Obregon beat Villa and is elected ruler - New constitution: Mexican Constitution of 1917 - Land reform, limit foreign power, restricts church, promised edu. - Pres. Lazaro Cardenas distributes land as 'ejidos '''and edu. - Indigenism in Mexico glorifies past American Indian Heritage, Diego Rivera and Jose Clemente Orozco make murals on public buildings to inform, convince and entertain - Writers like Mariano Azuela made ballads of revolutionary heroes - Cristero conservatives wanted to stop secularization - U.S. takes Veracruz is suspicious of new gov and tries to capture Villa, U.S. oil companies also had worker problems - PRI created and it controls most things although there is a 1 term 6 year limit - By the 20th century most lose faith in the gov as being revolutionary Revolution in Russia - March 1917 riot in St. Petersburg calls for bread, work and new leadership - Czar’s forces strike back but soviet takes city czar abdicates, provisional gov starts - '''Alexander Karensky '(liberal) wanted parliamentary rule but there was no large middle class, land was kept the way it was and social unrest grew until the '''Bolsheviks '''of the Social Democratic Party becomes communist, makes Lenin their chief and there is a revolution in Oct - '''Lenin '''believes that b/c there was no capitalism his idea that revolution didn’t need mass action but, small cell that’s organized - Had to sign a treaty w/ Germany giving up land but Germany lost still @ Versailles they lost land to make new states and Poland - Council of People’s Commissars headed Lenin now control State but a parliament election gave the majority to the social revolutionary party (supported peasants/ rural reform) he shuts it down - Russia renounces its debts and although Brit, France, U.S. and Japan sends troops there is little damage done and increased Russian suspicion of outsiders - Lenin faced opposition from the religious, czar generals and minorities; he redistributes land and wants the state to takeover (nationalization) - Angry workers rebelled, b/c they lost property they lowered production - Order restored by Leon Trotsky’s leadership of the '''Red Army '''which inspired mass loyalty b/c it allowed people to rise - New Economic Policy helped small business and land owners by giving freedoms - Also recognized multinational character and called itself the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics - Still everything had to do w/ national communist party - The Supreme Soviet (central state) had universal suffrage but allowed no rivalry - Also had political police - There were also other groups like women’s and youth - Edu was spread by man adult groups and gov and included communism and science - Lenin died Stalin managed to get control he wanted to build socialism in Russia and not use Comiintern or Communist International office to promote it elsewhere - He started collectivization China - Many wanted power after the Qing: warlords, student alliances, middle class politicians, secret societies, Japanese intruders and communists - Yuan Shikai first had power in the N. - Merchants and Bankers had the coasts - Intellectuals shaped ideologies w/o much defense - Secret societies wanted a Chinese monarch - Western powers especially Japan wanted power - '''Sun Yat-sen '''headed the Revolutionary Alliance who spearheaded the 1911 revolution, although he claimed rule he couldn’t back it up and no pop support and gave power to Yuan Shikai - Shikai pretended to support democracy then took money to build a military, he destroyed a revolution against him but was topple by another warlord who was anti-Japanese and was supported, because the Japanese made 21 demands that would reduce China to a dependent protectorate - Japan took German colonies in the pacific and China - China was allied w/ the Entente and saw the Japanese imperialism as a betrayal they held a movement on May 4th 1919, (May 4th movement) to get a liberal democracy - Western thinkers like Bertrand Russell and John Dewy supported this - The Chinese wanted to liberate women, simplify writing, and individualism - Ex: Family by Ba Jin shows a younger brother not agreeing to an arranged marriage to his older brother - But they realized that there would need to be a radical change b/c of the warlords democracy wouldn’t matter - They started to recognize Communist but it didn’t show peasants as revolutionary so Li Dazhao said that Marxist philosophy used the youth for revolution, he claimed that the peasants were the proletariat and the bourgeoisie was the W. - One of his students was Mao Zedong who along w/ his peers wanted a polit sys that was both authoritarian and committed to reform - 1921 summer in Shanghai communist party created - The Nationalist Party (Guomingdang) was struggling b/c they concentrated on polit and international issues, they were only supported by businessmen, but united w/ the communist (1924) - Soviet Russia helped by creating Whampoa Military academy w/ teachers to teach soldiers, the head of the school was Chiang Kai-shek who didn’t like communism but kept it since he didn’t have the military strength to beat them and the warlords - The nationalist didn’t realize the plight of the peasants who were poor w/ famine and disease, Sun was ignorant of what was going on w/ landlords - Mao Dedong was the son of a wealthy businessman but rebelled b/c of the treatment of the peasants he struggled to educate himself and in Beijing was influence by communism which he supported - Sun Yat-sen died, Kai-shek took control of the party and either bought or destroyed warlords in 1st Canton, Shanghai and then Beijing and the rest of Huanghe basin, he was a head of a warlord hierarchy but recognized as the president by the foreigners and polit leaders - He also got W. support - Mao became leader of the opposition; he had the Long March to go to NW Shanxi - '''Chiang Kaishek‘s power was eroded by Japanese invasions The Great Depression - Stock market crash - B/c of economy problems like needing cheap exports - Causes - Farmers overproduced= low prices but can’t pay back debts - Overproduction in dependent areas like colonies = less demand for W. products - Before E. Europe was falling into a depression - Protectionism: protecting own economy vs. world balance YES THIS IS NOT FINISHED '''AND DOESN't HAVE MUCH ON THE GREAT DEPPRESSION .... I was tired... go to the front page click the link and go to CH. 30 for an outline, itsn't very specific but its ok '''China in Between World Wars (Japanese Militarism in Manchuria) - 1/11/10 - 1911- Qing Dynasty, the last dynasty has been destroyed - Led by Sun Yat-sen '''of the KMT (Kuomintang, the Nationalist Party) - Nations have carved up China in Spheres of Influence - Examples- Germany: '''Shandong Province, France: parts of Shanghai and Japan had taken Korea - Last minute Japanese jumps sides to the allies (weird b/c their enemies at many times were Russians ex. Russo-Japanese War), they get Shandong Province '''which is near to their colony of Korea and Beijing (which can now be easily attacked if needed and influenced) - '''Chiang Kai-shek '''is called the Generalissimo leader of KMT - He gets power after Yuan Shikai - A military strongmen - Corrupt w/ ties to the opium trade and gangsters - Capital was Nanking aka Nanjing - Chinese Intellectuals (not the traditional Confucian scholars/mandarins b/c they needed the dynasty and reform was needed) -Like New Youth and its leader Lushun wanted to make edu. Have more to do w/ sci, politics and business, wanted democracy - Go in 1919 to Tiananmen Square in front of the Forbidden City (went here to show that they had a right to it too as in equality as the Forbidden City was the emperor’s palace) to protest Japanese getting '''Shandong Province, as they were allies of the Entente and had heard of self determination from the Treaty of Versailles, they were shot - Mainly from Peking University - Although they failed this causes the beginning of more radical Chinese though: Chinese Communism - This event is the May 4th movement - China begins to look to Russia for ideas as communism worked for them - But, China is different from Russia: less industrialization, divided at this point (no emperor/czar to go against) - In the French are of Shanghai the Communist meet to create their party - They had to leave after a day b/c they were found out and later met in a boat - Not too shortly after most of the people there were killed, they were accused of being spies - Really b/c of a power struggle - Mao Zedong becomes the leader - These communists wanted equality and to help the unfortunate (there are a few who want power) - The KMT are mainly business and are therefore not in line w/ Communist ideals but since the Chinese Communist dislike the foreign and richer businessmen decide to side w/ the KMT - The Russian communists advised the Chinese to side w/ the KMT to get rid of this threat - They first trained - Were @ 1st in the inner S. so they move N to Beijing - In April 12th of 1927 Chiang Kai-shek '''decided to get rid of the communist (who didn’t share his beliefs or were loyal to him) in the Shanghai Massacre and some in Canton, as he now knew who they all were - The majority of the communist the intellectuals and workers in the city are killed - They hide in Red Bases and recruit some peasants - 1934 '''Chiang Kai-shek '''manages to destroy some of the Red Bases (which was hard b/c many were in the mts.) -The communist start the Long March which they run from Canton by the Pearl River to West and then North ending up in Shaanxi -Many died - Under Mao the communists are now militarized and recruit peasants - This creates 2 different communist models of a peasant army and workers '''HW for Tue 1/12 p. 706-731 Ch. 30 The Great Depression - Initially Sukarno (an Indonesian) though the Japanese people were liberators as they had defeated Western imperialist powers with Asian colonies, which he said to Waworuntu, Japanese soldiers swept through Malay, Borneo, Philippines and Indonesia - The defeated westerners were sent to prison camps to break up the idea of White superiority - Later he would say that he could see that the Japanese were no better and were like fascists - the Japanese were more brutal masters, they tortured and killed dissenters and had force labor on people called the romusha who were peasants and workers to get raw materials, the romashu had high death rates. - Sukarno was an Indonesian nationalist that the Japanese had recruited to fight for them, he was able to outmaneuver his Japanese intelligence handlers by speaking about using the Indian epics: Mahabharata and Ramayana to describe them and also used Javanese - He used that both sides were weak to organize resistance, to declare independence - In many nations like Indonesia western educated nationalist got power but, they lacked skill polit. base, unity in the area and economic disadvantage, many were overthrown by military Old and New Causes of a 2nd WW - Nationalist in China got the upper hand; Chiang Kai-shek won support from intellectuals, students, business and military leaders and even Confucians - To counter their power the Japanese military took Manchuria and called it the independent state of Manchukuo, civilian politician didn’t question this b/c that would make Japan look weak to the West and its colony control - Germany: Parliament of the Weimar era was under attack (b/c of inflation, civil war and Versailles Treaty) - Adolf Hitler and the National Socialist party (Nazi) began getting a lot of support - Promised: jobs, polit. stability, rearming to counter the Treaty of Versailles and to destroy the Soviet Union as communism threatened him he, militarized Rhineland, forced Austria in a union, and took parts of Czechoslovakia (pretty much disregarded treaty) and promised to destroy the Soviet Union who he believed were an inferior people - Mussolini in Italy attack Ethiopia bombing and poisoning the defenseless, also happens in the Spanish Civil War in which Fascist Francisco France is supported by the Axis although he doesn’t join them in WWII, the left was supported only by volunteers and the Soviet Union Unchecked Aggression and the Coming of the War - Officially starts w/ Germany invading Poland - Western powers didn’t take action to this aggression and sacrificed small states hoping the Fascists would drop - Winston Churchill said war was inevitable, but was kept out of power b/c they didn’t want war - Neville Chamberlain (France) and other socialist feared rearming would stop welfare sate creation - Japanese military went 1st from their puppet freed Manchuria they attack China and tried to conquered it all, they did well around the coast like Shanghai and Canton and worked against the Nationalists, @ Nanjing Japanese forces decimated both troops and civilians Total War - An all out battle - Resources committed + emotion - caused by industrialization - included mass conscription, aggressive anthems, tech like RR, mass produced guns, battleships, submarines, tanks, planes, bombs and propaganda, censorship -troops were hit hard, and civilians work and beliefs reflected this (and they could be bombed) - Good things: measures to protect workers, mobilization = women roles better, more economic benefit w/ invention - Bad: economically disruptive, destruction, victors were inflexible in negotiations = future tension + war, crime rates go up and children’s toys are warlike - Chiang and the KMT retreat to Yangtze River in to Chongqing - Japanese went to war b4 the Tripartite Act w/ Germany and Italy, Nazis had trained KMT officers - Hitler pushed the Slavic ppl E. by first signing nonaggression pact w/ Stalin where he invaded Poland and Russia got the E. - Nazi Germany will never be satisfied, they had previously taken Czechoslovakia - Brit and France declare war on Germany and prepare for a defensive war like WWI in E. France Conduct of WWII - Western democracies being reluctance to rearm caused defeat in the beginning until Germany was slowed by being in the Russian steppes and the U.S. entered war - The allies show: more pop size, potential production and tech innovations - Nazi war machine took France and Low Countries forcing Brit to retreat b4 going into the USSR - Germany used blitzkrieg technique of fast invasion of the enemy by tanks, troop carriers, infantry, aircraft and bombers - They decimated any area that wouldn’t surrender - In France the left and right had each other in a stalemate over what to do about the Nazis, they were demoralized, and outdated, and a Nazi puppet regime was set up in the S in Vichy the north and center was now German - In Britain under Winston Churchill in the Battle of Britain new air tactics, a good cabinet and radar helped the British air force beat back the Germans and the Royal Navy destroy the boats they needed to get to Brit - Germany had to help Italy conquer Albania, Yugoslavia and Greece - also forced Sweden to be neutral, as well as the Scandinavian countries, they also captured the islands of the Mediterranean under commander Erwin Rommel, also took the Suez Canal, Egypt and N. Africa - The conquered had to provide materials soldiers and slaves - The Nazis want to Russia and drove the Soviet out off the Baltic’s, Finland, Poland , the Soviet kept retreating so the Nazis couldn’t defeat them and Stalin ordered industry to go across the Urals, the winter stopped the Germans and the Soviets raised forces to attack - They fought in spring again but the Nazis couldn’t take the cities or Baku oil field - One impressive battle was Kursk - In 1943 the Red Armies were attacking German weak points forcing retreat - While facing problems in the Soviet the Nazis attacked groups like intellectuals, gypsies, leftist/ socialist politicians, and Jews in mass executions - Done in concentration camps, as the Nazis got worse they did worse - This took away resources from the military - The physically fit were forced to work others were killed sometimes in experiments - 12 mil were murdered in the Holocaust - may have been averted in the allies attacked RR, and concentration camps and increase immigration - solidifies Zionism - When U.S. enters war it first countered U boats then joined Brit to get back N. Africa, and Middle E. then went to Mediterranean and Italy - The fascist regime is toppled Nazis take N. Italy, Mussolini was shot and hung upside down along w/ his mistresses - France and the Low Countries are liberated from a beachhead in Normandy - Battle of the Bulge Germany is invaded from west and east - Adolf Hitler commits suicide - Japanese were gaining a lot in Asia but then New Zealand, Australia and U.S. counter - People in Asia also resisted them needing more resources - U.S. subs sink resource ships - Japanese attack pearl harbor when the major crafts are at sea and don’t destroy the best of the American arsenal - They fight in the Pacific @ the Battle of Coral Sea and Midway Battle U.S. wins and assault the other pacific islands - Cities are bombed like Tokyo while the naval powers cut off the islands from the empire - Atomic bombs are dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, there were many immediate deaths and then radiation sickness killed more - Japanese unconditionally surrender but get to keep emperor and then disarm - Allies in islands = cold war War’s End - U.N. created, U.S. join and gives a Manhattan building - Charter members: Soviet Union, Britain, France, China - Later Axis powers and freed colonies joined - To provide a forum for negotiating international disputes - Specialized parts: World Court of Justice for human rights, and programs for various problems like famine, refugee, environmental - U.S. and Soviet rival - Tehran Conference: allies agree to invade Nazi France, this gave Soviet small states - Yalta Conference: U.S> ask for Soviet help in Japan for Manchuria and N. Japan, divided Germany - Postdam: Russia could take E. Poland to give E. Germany; Austria was divided if U.S. and Soviet remained neutral - Japan occupied by U.S. and gained nothing - Korea was divided between U.S. and Soviet - Asian colonies went back to old masters - China got back most of its territory and had communist vs. the nationalists each supported by U.S. and Soviet - Soviet got most of the E. Europe Nationalism + Decolonization - Racial superiority ideas are destroyed by war - In Atlantic Charter of 1941between U.S. and Brit. recognized right for people to choose gov -India - Had inflation, famine + shortages -Labor members of the Brit coalition gov wanted to give India independence, Sir Stafford Cripps tried to reach a deal it fell apart and the Quit India movement begins - Leaders are arrested/ imprisoned - Muslim league leader Muhammad Ali Jinnah wants a separate area for Muslims: Pakistan - Religious groups fought viciously - Gandhi was assassinated= no one calling for peace - Burma/ Myanmar and Ceylon/ Sri Lanka get freedom - African countries: Ghana, Niger etc struggle and get independence - Philippines for their support got freedom - Dutch fought Indonesia Africa - Many returned to see discrimination; De Gaulle’s Free French and Britain create factories here for materials - Growth in the urban areas - Kwame Nkrumah In Brit Gold Coast (trained in missionary schools + somewhat radical) wanted Ghana’s freedom, he knew nationalist and when a peaceful demonstration was fired on there were riots - Many leaders were slow to organize - He gave up his position as chair and formed the Convention People Party which organized mass rallies, boycotts and strikes - He eventually got power - French colonies moved slowly to nationhood - Belgians give up the Congo- Kenya: Jomo Kenyatta leader of Kenya African Union (KAU) form Land Freedom Army and fight settlers - He was imprisoned released and got independence w/ his party ruling - Algeria: National Liberation Front of Arabs and Berbers rebel, were defeated but got independence by de Gaulle - Many Berbers/ Arabs fled - The Secret Army Organization settlers fought against the other ppl - S. Africa Afrikaners get independence w/ their Afrikaner National Party, the institute apartheid to keep their racist beliefs in the society w/ other groups denied jobs, edu, meeting, polit parties - used police - In Palestine Zionist want their own state, many Jews move but meet Arab opposition, many Muslim revolt, Zionist are ant-Brit presence and form Haganah a military force along w/ some underground terrorist organizations - After Israel is created along w/ Arab states they fight each other, Israelites are outnumbered, but are better prepared and armed and expand - Hostilities between the 2 exist today 'Italian Fascism and Nazi Germany- 1/12/10' - The majority of communist actually wanted to help the poor - The leaders of these parties tended to be corrupt/ power hungry (as they are in now in charge) - During this time capitalists are having problems (The Great Depression) - Many places become radical and not democratic anymore - Far right: Fascists like the Nazis (they call themselves a nationalist socialist party to get followers, this is a lie b/c they you can’t want a classless society and be racist at the same time) - Far Left: Communist, they were very radical as in most cases they had nothing to lose (like Bolsheviks) - Both Communists and Socialists wanted equality but, socialists wanted gradual change, many were in the gov and couldn’t be radical as they would lose their jobs, also preferred to elect leaders that would cause changes (like Mensheviks) Italy - was on the winning side but didn’t gain much @ the Treaty of Versailles - During the Red Years, communist leaders take control of metal working factories and the Fiat owner (had a lot of factories) @ the time asked the gov. to do something - The gov. can’t execute them b/c then it would be Bloody Sunday like causing further revolution (and the soldiers were poor and might side w/ communism) - The gov. then supports Benito Mussolini and the Black Shirts, who were anti communist - B/c the communist are a threat to leaders as they killed the czar in Russia and the whole family also supported by church b/c the pope supposedly gave them the right to rule - Mussolini us a powerful speaker and constantly refers to the Roman Empire - The fascists aren’t very helpful to ppl b/c they were anti democratic, for war, wanted an empire and anti communism and socialism - He gains support during the March on Rome by the gov - 1923 Germany - B/c of reparations is very poor - French would invade when they weren’t paid and take materials they want (like coal) - Many are unemployed especially among men talk politics - Communist Propaganda -included workers fighting bosses - That Adolf Hitler was a capitalist’s pawn (he did get money from companies) - But he is dangerous to capitalists as goes far with the executions - Also promised food - Hitler offered hope to then of being stronger - He blamed the Jewish b/c they were nationalistic and had no homeland, and since many were internationalists they supported communism - (1932) in an election German General Hindenburg wins on the slogan to stop communist-Nazi fighting - Power id then given to Hitler as leaders don’t want communism and he can’t fix the depression - Hitler burn Reichstag (parliamentary building in the Reichstag Fire) and blames a socialist - Uses this “emergency” to get special powers like the utilization of his Brown Shirt military organization - They are aka SA, Storm troopers, they aren’t professional but are willing to fight (their uniforms come from capitalist $) - After the Night of Long Knifes many are killed b/c they rival Hitler - Before Hitler in Germany there was a brief period of democracy called the Weimar Republic ' 'Ethiopia and the League of Nations- 1/ 13/10 - Europe is being taken by Fascism - Including Germany and Italy wanting to expand (b/c of Fascism) - Italy wants to take Ethiopia although both are Christian Nations (since they were considered heretical) The Ancient Sub-Saharan cities/ nations - Ghana: resisted Islam but broke apart - Mali: is mostly Muslim, capital is Timbuktu, place where Mansa Musa was from - Axum on Ethiopian Coast: Christian (is across the Red Sea), is near to Egypt and Mesopotamian society and they can influence/ trade w/ one another - Ethiopia held a special place for the African Diaspora b/c it was untouched by European Conquest until later - Marcus Garvey, part of the African Diaspora wrote against Ethiopia being conquered - He also has to do with the Rastafarian movement, as a leader of it - based on the idea that Haile Selassie, the last Ethiopian emperor, was divine (before sovereignty his name was Ras Tafari) - Also supported Pan- Africanism which included the idea that Africa should be on nation 2nd Italo- Ethiopian War - (1936) Ethiopia was conquered under Mussolini, as they had previously lost to Ethiopia in the 1st Italo- Ethiopian War (@ Battle of Adowa which was fought under Menelik II’s rule) - Italy prior only had Libya - They use planes to bomb and poison gas mountainous Ethiopia killing many civilians - Selassie goes to the League of Nations, is turned away, show the League of Nation is weak/powerless Spanish Civil War - On the left there were anarchists (b/c gov. usually helped the rich) and communists - They got democracy but weren’t helped by U.S. or Brit. b/c they included communism/ socialist people - The International Brigade (all volunteers) helps this side (ppl who want to help them fight the war just to help them) + Russia + Mexico - The right, fascists, led by Francisco France supported by Italy and Germany ended winning - Picasso paints a lot about this war 'Japanese Militarism in Manchuria/ 2nd Sino- Japanese War- 1/14/10' - 1st war was fought for Korea - @ this time has Formosa aka Taiwan - Also have Spheres of Influence in Japan - And Shandong Province - was able to build a RR in Manchuria after beating Russia - The emperor was in power w/ the parliament like Diet (many members were from the zaibatsu: corporations linked to the gov.) - The military had a lot of power @ this time - In Imperialistic Japan there was a Controlled Faction that was moderate and wanted gradual imperialism and the Imperial Way Faction that had a the divine is on our side and that they could do anything ideas - There are many assassinations between the two groups - The Imperial Way Faction won and some created the Mukden Incident (1931) in which some of the Japanese bombed their own railroad in Manchuria blamed the Chinese, and invaded setting up the Manchukuo state to be ruled by the Qing heir, it was their puppet - Then comes the idea to take as much as China as possible: - (1937) Marco Polo Bridge Incident occurs similar to the Mukden Incident, the Japanese invade taking Shanghai which was close to the coast first and then the KMT capital of Nanking - The soldiers devastated Nanking’s civilian pop. - Event is called the Rape of Nanking, many are executed, raped and the area is looted 'Stalin and Counter Revolution in the Soviet Union- 1/19/09' - 1917 revolution (of Russia) was led by Lenin - His achievements: overthrew Czar Nicholas II, ended WW II in Russia, gave peasants land and broke up land estates - Joseph Stalin reversed these achievements - He militarized Russia, according to him b/c Hitler invades and during the civil war many foreign nations invaded, and he eventually has nuclear weapons created (is this for protection or preparing for a war) - He also starts collectivization, where the gov had peasants working on collective farms, what they create is spent more on industrialization and military than given to them - He industrializes using 5 year plans which means that in 5 years he will be able to industrialize, but this isn’t possible at this point since the country is poor, many people starve, even in the Ukraine known as the bread basket of Europe (easy to grow grains here) around 2 million die - Grain grown here is sold to other countries that have already industrialized like Germany - He blames the kulaks (which means tightfisted), who are supposedly miserly and rich peasant so they deserved death (many are arrested) - Also the Soviet Union has central economy planning (state controlled economy) and that they need weaponry - Stalin also has his rival Sergei Kirov killed, he blames others and has the great purge (mass arrests of supposed spies) and show trials to supposedly find them - This is an execute to get rid of rivals - in the show trials people are tortured/ their family tortured until they agree that they were conspirator and tell the crowds, this convinces people that many actual communists were spies etc., it makes Stalin the only powerful communist left - Leon Trotsky is allowed to leave but was later assassinated; intellectuals were also killed in case they opposed him - Many of these people end up in Gulags if they were executed, these forced labor camps let the gov get goods produced, but there was a high mortality rate b/c of the cold and many were in Siberia - He has Zinoviev and Kamenev killed one of them calls this a fascist coup - The KGB also called Black Ravens (cause of their cars) is the secret police that carry this out before they were called the NKVD Peron and Vargas, Populism and Authoritarianism in South America – 1/20/10 - 1930’s is the Great Depression; majority of gov in this time is authoritarian - Some are good (help people like FDR’s New Deal which includes hiring ppl to build public works/ infrastructure and Social Security Act) or bad (oppressive like Fascist Germany under Hitler) - Some like the U.S. under FDR use Keynes’s idea (Keynesianism) believe that the gov should help ppl when the economy is down (opposite of laissez- faire) by hiring people and spending more - Under Hitler Germany recovered quickly as Halter hired ppl to go into the military - During this time the Dominican Republic has a high unemployment rate - Trujillo blames the Haitians who often times had crossed the border to get jobs - Germany under Hitler does this to the Jews - This is racial as Haiti one of the 1st countries to gain independence as a colony during a slave rebellion and many European land owners ran away from the island as they would lose their land, both areas also have cultural and language differences, Haiti speaks a French Creole while the Dominican Republic is Spanish - Trujillo was part Haitian, lightened his skin, was known for dominating and coercing women, brought Jews to the DR to eventually lighten the skin of the population, he also promotes meringue music which is completely DR (nationalism) and tries to the genocide of the Haitians by having his soldiers kill with knives/ machetes rather than guns as he claimed the farmer in self defense fought Haitians - This is populism, a gov that tries to appeal to the masses - Mexico: Lorenzo Cardenas nationalizes oil (Pemex) showing less dependency on western countries that usually have a share in Mexico’s economy - Canada: McKenzie King, social security and pensions - Brazil: Getulio Vargas '''gets control; he allows for no election, has a secret police but is charismatic - He has an auto coup where he turns from president to dictator - Later shoots self in the chest after his second election - Argentina: - Becomes more authoritarian after '''Hipolito Irigoyen is overthrown b/c of the Great Depression - has people employed as gauchos (Cowboy) the population was mainly children of poor immigrant Europeans including Italians and Greeks - Becomes somewhat wealthier after packaging meat for troops of areas that had no large agricultural areas like Britain and Japan - Juan Peron a strongman (military leader) gets power - Uses his wife Evita 'aka' 'Eva' a popular actress to get support by going on the radio - He supports labor unions and workers w/ 8 hr work day, minimum wage and pensions but is dictatorial - At one point he had to leave and go to Fascist Spain 'World War II' 1/ 21/10- Japan in S.E. Asia - Really began w/ Japan invading China after the Marco Polo Bridge Incident in 1937 - Officially started w/ Germany invading Poland - The European countries though of Germany as a threat but, not Japan - Japan also invades Singapore near Malaysia which was under British control, the British had control here because it was strategically located in the center of their various colonies (including India, Burma and Malaysia), also attacks U.S. @ Pearl Harbor in attempt to knock the U.S. out as an Asian power - After being embargoed they need resources and attack Indonesia which has many including tin, @ the time this area is controlled by the Dutch (it was called the Dutch East Indies) - The Dutch had an alliance (ABC alliance) A- America B- Britain C- China - But these powers weren’t very y concerned about the Japanese threat and it easily took Hong Kong, Indonesia, the Philippines and Singapore due to the lack of military force in these colonies - To appear as if they were benefactors to free the other Asian people from their conquerors they create the Greater East Asia Co- prosperity Sphere ''' - Captured forces are made to work and build - Ex. Captured British and Dutch forces are forced to build '''Thai- Burma RR and many die as the region is mostly jungle (disease and difficulty), in the Philippines American soldiers are forced to march through Luzon (Bataan March) - Japanese also capture many girls from the Asian countries (mostly Koreans, some Vietnamese and Chinese but even some Japanese) to force them to be comfort women (reality: sex slaves) - To boost troop moral (also shows sexism) - Survivors sue the gov - Supplies used to fight them are flown in from India over the Himalayans (called flying over the hump) China - The KMT led by Chiang Kai-shek call a truce w/ the communists to fight the Japanese Malaysia - Create the Malay People Anti- Japanese Army (MPAJA) - Most of those who join are ethnically Chinese (were tin miners), they get money and guns from the British although they are communist Vietnam - Ethnically Viet many in the Red River area are used to plant jute (rope fiber) and many starve b/c they can’t eat this - Got communism from China and some went to France learning there about communism - Resistance to the Japanese was led by Ho Chi Mihn (leader of the Viet Mihn) who along w/ General Giap was able to get guns from the U.S. - The U.S. will want something in return after 1/22/10 - 1939 Poland was invaded ' ' - 1941 U.S. becomes involved (didn’t want to @ 1st b/c of previous WW) - 1940 Russia became involved - Germany takes control of Austria by agreement called Anschluss (both areas had the same language, polit sys and religion: mostly Catholic) - Then took Sudetenland, a German speaking part of Czechoslovakia, in the Munich conference between western powers like Neville Chamberlain of G. Britain allow this to appease Hitler (appeasement) in the hopes he’ll stop…he doesn’t and takes the rest of Czechoslovakia - Around now France is the only country not Fascist and Hitler wanting Poland '''(for living space – '''Lebensraum) must beat them 1st but to prevent Russia from attacking (its nearby) Stalin and Hitler sign a nonaggression pact (Nazi- Soviet Pact) and divides Poland, Russia gets Finland too 'WWII and the Quit India Movement' 2/3/10 - After the Amritsar Massacre Indians believing in self determination realize that the British Raj does not respect peaceful protest - @ the time Gandhi is the leader of the Indian National Congress - Gandhi is a Brahmin Hindu who practices peaceful protest (<- was also from Gujarat and vegetarian), he believed in the truth force (idea that the Indians weren’t savage but rather their colonial masters were because they were violent, he used hunger strikes to prove his determination and set an example to his followers also made his own cloths to protest buying British made clothes - Jawaharlal Nehru who spent a lot of WWII in a British prison (b/c of he also wanted independence) would later become leader of this party - Muhammad Ali Jinnah was the leader of the Muslim League (wanted independence) was reached by the Indian National Congress but there were differences between the two eventually he called for the creation of a separate state Pakistan from India - Gandhi led the Salt March (boycott British made salt) and this was successful as many followed the movement but they were opposed by the British, salt was chosen as salt was widely used (it replenishes the body of slat that is lost in India’s warm and humid climate) and easily made (sea water) Quit India Movement - In 1942 Indians claimed that in WWII they would be neutral unless Britain would give them independence - A few Indians do fight against the British on the side of the Japanese called the Indian National Army a leader was Subhas Chandra Bose - Also in Bombay of 1946 the Royal Indian Navy (fighting in favor of the British) mutinied and went on strike WWII - About all of Europe was under Hitler’s control either through Fascist leaders or areas he had conquered - Ex. Had a deal in Yugoslavia where a fascist gov was created and the Croatian population began to subjugate the Serbs (another ethnic group) - Germany had the blitzkrieg against Poland (literally lightning war as it quick and effective) to take control of it as they had good weaponry like tanks and highways connecting the areas - Later went against USSR in Operation Barbarossa they took the nearby area of the USSR -surrounded and sieges Leningrad (was St. Petersburg) for 3 yrs starving many - Jews in these areas were informed on and killed - They get as far as Stalingrad on the Volga but retreated for the winter (but destroyed the city) - Finally the allies aid the USSR (b/c they couldn’t have Hitler + fascism taking over and the communist guerillas were liberating areas like Greece and Yugoslavia) - Land in Normandy in N. France called operation D- day ' '(aka '''Operation Overlord, its codename of the general invasion of Western Europe to take it back from Germany)' - U.S. enters war in its final years - Russia loses the most ppl about 28 million (around half) 'The Atomic Bomb- 2/4/10' - Japan began to fight the U.S. and Britain after an embargo because they needed the natural resources for this reason they took former European colonies in Asia and created an empire - U.S. advantages over Japan - Has a greater industrial capacity (proof: atomic bomb) - had started industrialization earlier - Also had more land and people - Japan also had more enemies to fight (by the time U.S. enters the war other nations part of the Axis are in bad shape) - The atomic bomb was developed by Hungarian Jew Edward Teller originally for use against Germany; Einstein also sent a letter to Roosevelt about atomic bombs - The U.S. was able to take back the Philippines but before fighting on Japan it was decided that the atomic bombs would be dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki which were left untouched in the war to assess damage done to other cities - Why Japan (Causes)? - The number of troops it would cost to send to Japan, thanks to Japanese propaganda about being tortured by the Allies if you surrender (which weren’t unfounded as there were some instances) the Japanese wouldn’t surrender and the U.S. wanted an '''unconditional surrender '''in the Potsdam declaration (which may be risky for the emperor as he was supposed to be divine and it was thought he would be executed) and racism as in U.S. propaganda it was obvious that there was such a side many of the posters featured dark colored caricatures of Japanese people - The U.S. helped in the rebuilding effort and helped create a new constitution more like the U.S. and less like Germany, this is neocolonialism (its isn’t a formal takeover) and the Japanese media was censored against anything antinuclear, interestingly Godzilla comes out featuring a monster that destroys cities because of being nuclear contaminated - The bombs were dropped over '''Hiroshima' and Nagasaki - The bomb was let go near Urakami Cathedral in Nagasaki which was the largest Catholic Cathedral in Asia - After the initial deaths due to the radiation (energy from the bomb) many more died of radiation sickness and later cancer 'Holocaust- 2/8/10' - The Nazis were in power from ’33 to ‘45 - They blamed the Jewish people for the Treaty of Versailles being unfair to them (some politicians were Jewish) and b/c of nationalism since the Jews didn’t fit into the Nazi ideal of being German - They thought of German meaning being Caucasian and Christian either Lutheran in the N or Catholic in the S, and Jews spoke Yiddish more than German, were often Communist and had a few different physical characteristics - Also believed that the Great Depression was the Jews fault and although some were businessmen others were communist (capitalism and communism are near opposites so this doesn’t make sense!) - There has been a long history of Anti-Semitism in the Middle Age they could only live in certain places, couldn’t join guilds, the worst persecution before the Holocaust was the Reconquista - The Final Solution began in ’44 (this includes execution) - Begins with Kristallnacht aka the Night of Broken Crystal, it’s basically a pogrom (riot against Jews) b/c Ernst vom Rath, a German diplomat was assassinated by Polish Jew Herschel Grynszpan, it was excuse to take away arms owned by Jews, they were taxed for the assassination and in the pogrom the property of many were destroyed, some people were also caught and sent to concentration camps - Before this were the Nuremberg Laws against Jews that included wearing the Star of David, couldn’t work in certain jobs that many held before including owning department stores and banking, couldn’t serve on a jury or as a judge, couldn’t marry non-Jews (and therefore couldn’t assimilate), they also had to move into ghettos segregating them against the rest of the pop. - One of these ghettos was Poland’s Warsaw ghetto that had an uprising but it was destroyed, survivors were called Warsaw Robins b/c they ended up living like Robinson Crusoe (it’s the name of a book Crusoe gets shipwrecked on an island and has to live off the land) - Of the 12 million victims 6 million were Jews - They were executed by being shot (usually on the E. front) or gassed in a concentration camp like Auschwitz - Other persecuted groups - Jehovah’s Witnesses: Why? B/c they don’t celebrate national holidays, wouldn’t hang up Nazi flag or submit to the Nazi’s in any way, they weren’t nationalists, they also had secret meetings - Polish: Why? Because they were supposedly racially inferior in Nazi eyes as they were Slavic - Soviet POW (Prisoners of War): Why? They were the enemy, communist, supposedly racially inferior; this group had the 2nd largest # of victims -Disabled: Why? B/c they weren’t fit according to the Nazis and would pollute the race - Homosexuals: Why? b/c they weren’t going have kids and therefore wouldn’t make the nation any “stronger”, they had to wear a pink triangle, German homosexuals were made to change they would be “cured” of homo sexuality, those of other races were sent to camps and some became lovers of the guards (hypocrisy!) - Afro (African) Germans: Why? Mainly because of race as Europe wasn’t racially diverse in this time, some were sterilized, others used in experiment and some “disappeared” A 2nd Global Conflict & the End of the European World Order Causes: *started intentionally by Germany, Japan, and Italy (instead of entangled alliances in WWI) *damages from WWI were crippling to Germany **resulted in inflation and debt *Great Depression makes economy plummet *Aggression & military expansion **Japan seizes Manchuria in 1931 and calls it Manchukuo **Japan attempts to conquer all of China **Hitler rises to power in Germany ***boosts economy by providing jobs i.e. augmenting military and making weapons ***blames Jews and wants to destroy Russia b/c of racism **Germany invades Poland on 9/1/1939, marking the start of WWII **Italy becomes more militaristic ***Mussolini's Italian pilots bombed and gassed helpless cities (e.g. Ethiopia) *Nazis and fascists trained in Spanish cities- taking advantage of the conflict *Democracies like England, U.S. and France did ''not ''help Spanish republicans (although the Soviet Union did- it was futile against Franco and the Axis) Category:AP World Category:AP Global Category:World Category:Global Category:Unit 5 Category:Between the Wars